Alissa Baker
Alissa Jean Baker (born March 19, 1991) is an American singer, songwriter and actress. Born and raised in Nashville, Tennessee, Baker got envolved in a relationship with Richie McCartney during the release of her first promotional single, "Give Me A Break", which made her back-off from media for a year. Back in 2008, Baker subsequently signed a recording contract with Sub-Pop Records and became a instant teen idol for her debut album, So Damn Premature (2009), certified quadruple-platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) for exceeding four million shipments. Her sensation made her gain a fixed contract with Chanel, brand which she's the face since 2009. Baker starred in the feature film The Blackwine House in 2009 and its sequel, The Blackwine House 2: Still Alive, in 2011. After a two-year break from music, Baker started cultivating a maturing image for her second album, Restricted Attention, released in 2013, which stands as the lowest-selling record of her career, and co-starred in the HBO comedy tv series, Three And Then Some and the trashy-horror movie, Alice, based on the videogames "American McGee's Alice" and its sequel, "Alice Madness Returns". Focused on getting her musical success back, Baker got in studio with producers from her first album, working with an uncompromising, fun and personal thematic, which led to her third album, Alissa (2015). Baker started her third world tour, The Undercover World Tour on February 5, in Vancouver, Canada. Baker has two number-one records on the U.S. Billboard 200 with So Damn Premature (2009) and Alissa (2015). She has logged eight top 10 entries on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100 with "How You Love Me Now", I'm Coming Home", "Goodbye", "Let's Get Crazy", "Good Girl Gone Bad", "Sugarbaby", "Break the Rules" and "Made In the USA". Baker' catalog has earned numerous awards and nominations, she ranked number thirteen on Forbes' Celebrity 100 in 2010 and was declared "Artist of the Year" by MTV. Early life Baker was born on March 5, 1991, in Nashville, Tennessee, to Leah Jean "Tish" (Finley) Baker and entrepreneur Jason Baker. She grew up on a 500-acre (200 ha) farm in Franklin. Against the advice of her father's record company, Baker's parents secretly married a year after her birth, on December 28, 1992. They had two more children together, son Braison and daughter Noah. Baker has elder siblings, Trace and Brandi and an elder paternal half-brother named Christopher. Baker attended Heritage Elementary School. She was raised Christian and was baptized in a Southern Baptist church prior to moving to Hollywood in 2005. She began taking singing and acting classes at the Armstrong Acting Studio in Toronto. Discography * So Damn Premature (2009) / So Damn Grown (re-release) (2010) * Restricted Attention (2013) * Alissa (2015) Filmography * The Blackwine House (2009) * The Blackwine House 2: Still Alive (2011) * Faster, Pussycat! Kill! Kill! (2013) * Alice (2014) * Who's That Girl (2017) Television shows and appearances * Three And Then Some (2013) - 13 episodes Tours * The Velma Kelly Show Tour act ''(2008) * So Damn Grown Tour (2009) * Part Of Me World Tour (2013) * The Undercover World Tour (2016) Category:2008